Machines for supplying beverages, in particular the coffee machines, are known in the art.
Such machines are usually referred to as “traditional”, when the constant presence of an operator is required, or as “superautomatic”, when the presence of an operator is not required for their operation but a selection made out, for instance, by a user is sufficient for supplying the beverage.
Both such types of machines are generally characterised by the capability of supplying coffee, milk warm water and steam through suitable devices variously formed and controlled that are present on the machine in single or multiple quantity according to the performances required in terms of number of beverages or coffees to be supplied.
As is known, “traditional” or “superautomatic” machines usually comprise a cup-tray (base) for supporting at least one container for the beverage to be supplied, and one or more supplying groups having respective supplying spouts or nozzles placed, in use, at a determined distance or height with respect to the shelf and adapted to supply beverages.
The height of the spouts with respect to the cup-tray is not a univocal value, but it depends, apart from constructive details, on the geographic area or market where the machines are sold.
As a matter of fact, as known, in the Italian market the use of espresso coffee in cup is prevailing, whereby the height of the spouts is, generally, comprised between 80 and 90 mm as the cup is, usually, of a height not higher than 50 mm; in those markets, such as the US market, where the use of great quantities of coffee as well as of milk-based beverages (cappuccino, milk and coffee, hot milk, etc.) served in disposable containers having high capacity, for instance between 350 and 500 g, is prevailing, the containers are of a height higher than 120 mm and therefore incompatible, for instance, with the heights provided in the Italian market.
In order to satisfy the requirements of the markets that, as a rule, use containers having high capacity, manufacturers produce, for such markets, “special” machines wherein the distance of the spouts with respect to the cup-tray is, for instance, comprised between 150 and 160 mm, i.e. sufficient to receive such containers having high capacity. Obviously, a “special” machine so shaped cannot supply espresso coffee in a normal espresso cup placed on the cup-tray of such machines without irreparably damaging the coffee quality, in terms, for instance, of aroma, scent and taste.
Therefore, various solutions have been attempted in order to get around the general problem of supplying espresso coffee in cup by means of “special” machines.
A first type of known solution provides for the use of proper removable supports, separate from the “special” machine, that are placed by the operator on the cup-tray when espresso coffee in cup must be supplied.
Such a solution has the drawback of being cumbersome and, therefore, it is not much appreciated by operators; as a matter of fact, such a solution requires, in an area usually already obstructed by other objects and devices, further space for placing the removable supports when they are not it use.
Moreover, it is to be noted that such removable supports are subject to be hit, to fall to the ground and, in general, to all the typical disadvantages of the objects that are not integral part of a machine.
Finally, such a solution, though simple and immediate, has the drawback of requiring at least the operator's presence and therefore to be applicable solely to the “traditional” type of “special” machines.
A second type of solution is known, for instance, from publication JP—09-075224. Said publication or document provides that the “special” machine for supplying beverages comprises a frontal wall having a plurality of couplers and one or more additional frontal plates to be coupled to the frontal wall and comprising respective mobile elements (shelves and mobile arms) pivotally connected to the frontal plates and adapted, in turn, to support and hold in place the container having limited dimensions in height.
This document also provides that, in case of use of bigger containers, the shelf and the mobile arms are folded upwards against the wall of the frontal plates and coupled to suitable coupling elements provided on the same frontal plates.
A first problem of such a background art is that, in any case, the known mobile elements, being pivotally connected to a flat horizontal surface, when folded upwards, they require coupling elements for preventing the mobile elements from falling and interfering with the supplying of the beverage in bigger container.
Another problem of such a background art is that the shelf and the mobile arms seem particularly complex both to produce (number of parts to be manufactured and assembled) and to use (uncoupling of coupling elements in order to activate the mobile shelf and coupling of such elements to the wall for deactivating the mobile elements).
A further problem consists in that the known solution makes it necessary both to modify the machine and to add a plurality of elements comprising both structural elements (the frontal plates) as well as mobile elements (shelves and arms) that are actually necessary in order to solve the problem of supplying beverages in containers having different heights.
Still another problem consists in that also this second solution requires the operator's presence in order to operate the mobile shelf and arms and fold them and couple them to the frontal plates and therefore also such a solution is applicable solely to the “traditional” type of “special” machines.
The Applicant, in summary, finds that the background art when solving, in general, the problem of supplying espresso coffee in cup by means of “special” machines of the “traditional” type, proposes either solutions not integrated in the machine body and difficult to use or solutions integrated in the machine body but particularly complex as to their production and use.